U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,156 to Westerman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,692 to Folsom et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,624 to Yeager et al. are examples of composite structures or repairs and each is incorporated herein by reference thereto in its entirety, respectively.